Emotions
by Anime Onnanoko
Summary: Kai had just gotten his memories back and a rather nasty one is played back. Oneshot


Here is my new story, Emotions, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

The slate haired boy sat in the bathroom as he remembered what he had forgotten a long time ago. He had just got his memory back, a memory he had suppressed a long time ago. It was like a rusty key being put into the ever rusty door, and it had all just come rushing back.

Flashback

I sat there, watching through the bars of the cupboard under the stairs. As I watched a man whom I recognized raise the deadly blade, and brought it down, once, twice, thrice.

The body fell, lifeless to the ground, the precious red liquid leaking out of the body draining it of life.

Then a woman came running towards me I couldn't see her face but I caught her scent she smelt of cherry blossoms and I knew it was my mum.

She grabbed me and gave me the biggest, hardest hug ever. The she reluctantly let me go, and she screamed, she screamed for me to run. I couldn't, I wouldn't, and I'm not going to, I can't leave her here.

I stood frozen to the ground. She grabbed me by the shoulders, turned me round and pushed me. Again she screamed for me to run. Again I couldn't.

I turned around, to see a shadow advancing behind her. I cried out. She turned in time for the man to stab her in the chest. He took the blade out, the precious red liquid once again spilling down her chest.

I ran over to her, clear hot tears running down my pale face. I hugged her, her blood painting me that awful shade of crimson. She struggled to sit up so I helped her. She hugged me with her last ounce of strength, the warm red liquid soaking me.

She whispered with her last breath, "Your father…and I…love you…and we always…will…never forget that"

Her body lay limp in my arms; I hugged her tighter, as another wave of tears hit me. I wanted to stay like this. Then her body was rudely ripped away from me, and thrown landing on the floor with a lifeless thud.

Next thing I know I'm flying across the room. "You will never cry again. That is a sign of weakness, and you must not show weakness at all," was all the deep man's voice said and then it all went black.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a cell, tied to the wall with chains.

End Flashback

Kai dragged the deadly blade across his pale wrist where pervious scars could be seen drawing the deadly crimson liquid. It dripped, once, twice, thrice on the pristine white floor, creating a small puddle of that crimson liquid.

He dragged it again, again and again, making the puddle bigger, and the cuts deeper. He sighed as he walked over to the sink making a trail of the red liquid. He put it under the cold tap, hoping to make it stop before his friends came back.

Once it had stopped, Kai bandaged it up, and put on a black long sleeved top, with the words Linkin Park written in blood red on the back.

He walked out of the bathroom, with his friends, Ray, Max, Tyson and Hilary waiting for him, all looking down.

"Kai we know what you've been doing," said Hilary, her face fixed to the ground.

"I haven't been doing anything" replied Kai as he went to walk out of the room.

"Please Kai, we want to help you," said Max, who was brave enough to lift his head.

Kai hesitated before turning round, "why would you want to help me?"

"Because we're your friends" simply stated Hilary as she also lifted her looking into his crimson eyes with her ruby ones.

He sighed before walking back over to them and then cautiously sitting next to Hilary.

"Why?" was all Ray said as he lifted his head and looked at him with worried filled amber orbs.

"Please tell us Kai," said Hilary as she placed her hand on his. Kai felt a tingle go up his arm from where she had laid her hand. He wanted to move fear she would do something to him. He shook his head, she wouldn't hurt him, she is your friend.

"Yeah, come on dude spill the beans" said Tyson smiling, hoping to try and cheer up his friend.

Kai looked at all their caring faces and decided to tell his tale of woe. By the end of it, Tyson and Ray were shocked; Max was on the verge of tears, while Hilary had tears running down her face.

She hugged Kai and he caught the scent of cherry blossoms. "You smell like my mum," he whispered. She smiled through her tears.

Over the next couple of weeks, Kai had done it less and less before finally stopping, and all he had needed to do was tell his friends.

"Kai, um…who…did, kill, your… parents?" asked Hilary. Everyone went quiet. Kai looked at them, "my grandfather."

Hope you liked.

Plz R&R

Bye


End file.
